fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: The Last Light
is an unoffical All Stars series, created by Saitou Haruma. It consists of every Pretty Cure from Max Heart to the new Healin' Good ''and will most likely be edited to include future Pretty Cure series as well. The series also includes new characters, such as the Pretty Cure team, Godify. Synopsis :Pretty Cure: The Last Light episodes'' Beyond our reach lies a universe, ours of which is only one of the many worlds. But, there are people that live in the space outside our worlds, protecting them and keeping tranquility at a stable pace. But our world is messing it up, for reasons yet to be discovered. Therefore, the guardians of all worlds, decided to travel into that world, the world of Pretty Cures, in order to protect all that is good. Meanwhile, inside that world, the Pretty Cures had retired. Needless to say, not all of them were quite happy about that. Being a hero had become part of who they were, as well as the people they met on their journey. But that was all over now.. or was it? Characters Gods/Godesses : Hope is a strict, fearless leader. She's not very emotional and doesn't seem to feel anything. She also seems to be one of the smarter ones in her friend group, as she is the one who came up with the magic to transform her and her friends into Pretty Cures and fairies. Her alter ego is . : Mimi is a gentle girl, and the twin sister of Ellica. She seems quite determined to do what she can as a Pretty Cure since she was very quick to transform despite knowing there was no turning back. Her alter ego is . : Iris is a short girl who seems to get overly excited about thing, like the outfits of the Pretty Cure. She seems sort of carefree not very serious and very enthusiastic. Her alter ego is . : Sana is a kind and calm girl and seems to be one to think things through before actually doing them. She also comes off as sort of confident because she shamefully adresses the fact that she's magical. Her alter ego is . : Ellica is a sweet girl, but a bit indecisive. She's twins with Mimi, but even so the two girls seem quite different. Ellica also seems to have a close relationship with Hope. Her alter ego is . : Leon is a triplet alongside Faith and Hope. Not much else is known about him. : Faith is a triplet alongside Hope and Leon. Not much else is known about him. : Hayden is Iris's boyfriend. Pretty Cure : To humans, Hikari is a normal fourteen year old girl, but among fairies she is more commonly known as The Queen of Light. Unknown to everyone besides Godify, Hikari is a force which has the power to destroy the entire world. Her alter ego is and her Queen of Light form is known as . : Nagisa is an energetic High School student, and was one of the first three Pretty Cures, along with Hikari and Honoka. Nagisa is a bit of a moody teenager, but will put everything on the line for her world. Her alter ego is . : Honoka is a gentle and calm natured girl, usually being the one to keep Nagisa and Hikari out of trouble. Honoka seems like quite the perfect and ideal image of a teenage girl, but is actually quite different underneath. Her alter ego is . Locations is the home of Hope, Ellica, Mimi, Iris, Sana, Leon, Faith and Hayden. Trivia Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Saitou Haruma/Series Category:Pretty Cure: The Last Light